Disney vs Non Disney Villains Episode 1 Demon Unleashed
BRIEF INTRO BY THE AUTHOR This story is based on a series of YouTube videos of the same name. I helped make it, don't get me wrong, I'm not plagiarizing. Anyway, each chapter of this story arc will contain a fight between a fight between a villain of a Disney Animated villain, and a non-Disney villain. So, let's not delay the first chapter any longer! MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH Herculese-1997-Disney Ferngully: The Last Rainforest-1992-Don Bluth THE UNDERWORLD-HADES' LAIR-10:52 PM Hades' canoe docks at the shore of his lair in the underworld. He steps out and lets out a thunderous yell. "PAIN!" Hades' short, fat, pink minion, Pain marches down the staircase. "PANIC!" A slightly taller, but thinner demon marches down with him. Both Pain and Panic had a look of fear on their face. They both salute and in unison announce. "Pain and Panic! Reporting for duty, sir!" Hades looks down at his two henchmen and prepares his commands. "Alright, so, you know the Titans?" Pain responded. "Umm…yeah…" "Not working!" Panic noticed his master's rage rising, he stammered before he spoke. "Well…I…uh….have a bit of an idea…." "Well…" Hades' blue fire like hair begins to blaze. "Well? SPEAK UP…!" "So….if…Zeus has beaten the titans….maybe you could get someone….stronger…" "Stronger than the titans?" Hades grows even more angry at the very thought that his minion could be so incompetent. Pain turns to Panic. "Panic, hurry! Do you have anyone in mind?" "Yes!" "Who!" Hades yells at both of them. "Anything you wish to share with me? Huh?" Under all of the pressure, Panic yells. "Another god!" Hades and Pain exchange looks of confusion, then look back at Panic. "I was thinking…maybe…there has to be at least one other god that…dislikes Zeus so…" Hades began to go into a state of realization. Then, anger, denial, confusion, then, content. He smiled. "Get the Fates! There's got to be at least one god Zeus wronged in the past, present, or future! And I'll flush 'em out!" THE UNDERWORLD-THE FATES' TOWER ABODE-11:26 PM Hades, Pain, and Panic arrive in the top chamber of the tower. Hades approaches the three fortune tellers. "Okay, anyone here know-" Each of the three fates interrupts him. "A god!" "That can match Zeus!" "We know!" Hades simply shakes it off and continues. "Well, know anyone?" The three fates look at each other with concern. The middle fate opens her mouth, "We could tell him about…" But the tallest stops her. "No, no, no! You moron! We were told we couldn't tell anyone about Hexxus!" Realizing she just revealed the big secret slaps her own mouth. The shortest fate laughs at her sister, while the middle punches her in the arm. Hades continues. "Hexxus? Who's Hexxus? Sounds threatening." The fates exchanged looks of confusion and frustration. The Shortest Fate turns to her sisters. "You spilled the beans; you might as well tell him!" "We were instructed not to tell anyone about Hexxus! If the information on how to free him fell into the wrong hands; who knows what could happen!" Hades turns to Pain and Panic, who are deep in thought. Pain then remembers… "Oh, I know Hexxus! He was…" The Fates rush towards Pain, and cover his mouth. "SHHHH!" "Quiet, you idiot!" Panic remembers as well. "Yeah, Hexxus! Stuck in a tree!" The Fates groan and let go of Pain. Hades questions them. "Hexxus? A tree? What? What's this whole story I don't know about?" The tallest Fate elbows the shortest. "You might as well tell him!" "Aw, alright. But if we get in trouble with Zeus, it's on your head!" The shortest Fate plucks her eyeball out of her face and lets it rise into the air. It glows; and in it shows the image of what seemed to be a cloud of black smog with a face on it. "This is Hexxus! The spirit of destruction! Long ago, he wrecked havoc upon the rain forest of Ferngully. Until, he was sealed up inside a tree. He remains dormant there to this day." Hades grew excited. "Yeah, baby! Oh, yeah! This is too good! Pain! Panic! We're going to Ferngully!" The Fates weren't finished… "But, one more warning…" However, Hades didn't listen, and left before they could finish. AUSTRALIA-FERNGULLY-2:09 AM Hades arrives in his black flying chariot. "Here it is!" Hades can't believe his eyes. A giant black tree with red marks. Hexxus' resting place. With his god-like power, Hades summoned a large dark purple aura to surround the tree. It broke through the bark, then, it made a hole inside of it. Emerging from it is a large, black liquid looking monstrosity in no specific shape. The only thing identifiable on it was a mouth. It spoke in a calm sly voice. It yawned; then spoke. "Wow-ee. I was out for a while, wasn't I?" "Hey! Hey! You, with the mouth!" "Well, well, well, what have we here? Who might you be?" "Who am I? I'm Hades!" "Ah, Hades, I've heard of you. Pleasure to meet you." "You supposed to be Hexxus?" The black goo's supposed mouth smiles and begins to move again. "That's my name." Hades looked upon the supposed Spirit of destruction. He was nothing more than a blob of grease. Nothing of a godly looking status. "You can't be Hexxus! Your nothing like any god I've seen!" "God? Hades, I'm quite flattered, but I wouldn't call myself a god, I'm more of a spirit." Hades was not pleased, he came all this way only to find a pile of oil that couldn't fight Zeus; no way. "What brings you here, Hades?" "I'm looking for someone who can take out my brother." "Zeus? I can take him." "You? Why don't you show me something? " "Hmmmm….alright…watch this." Hexxus began to morph and change. Soon, he was several times bigger, and in the shape of a skeleton. Molten lava dripped from his arms. Hades was impressed. Without a moment hesitation, Hexxus laid waste to the surrounding forest. In a matter of seconds, what used to be a beautiful rain forest was now nothing but ash as far as the eye could see. Hades simply watched like a small child witnessing a circus. Hexxus then slipped down to his smaller, previous shape; with an 'I-told-you-so' sort of smile on his mouth. Hades knew this had to be the real Hexxus, the one man that can help him defeat Zeus. "Alright, Hexxus, because I freed you, you owe me, big time!" "What sort of thing could you possibly want from me?" "Help!" "Help?" "I want you to be my secret weapon, to tear Zeus apart!" "What did you call me? Your weapon?" Hexxus was honestly offended; he doesn't work for anyone! His mouth turned into a frown, as turned to Hades and yelled. "I'm nobody's weapon!" Just then, Hexxus spat a large puddle of black grease at Hades. Hades panicked and ran away in his chariot. Hexxus grew bigger with his anger, as Hades ran, he could hear Hexxus shout. "Coward! Get back here! I'll tie you in a knot!" THE UNDERLWORLD-HADES' LAIR-4:20 AM Frustrated with how difficult Hexxus was to work with; he sits upon his throne, thinking for a new plan with Pain and Panic. "Pain! Panic! I need a new plan!" "We could get help from Loki!" Pain suggested. However, not an instant afterwards, everything began to shake. Panic exclaimed, "Is it an earthquake?" "There are no earthquakes in the underworld, stupid!" Entering through the front door was a very angry Hexxus. "Oh Hades! I've been looking for you!" Hades cowered, "No! What are you doing?" Hexxus, in his larger shape, gave Hades a punch to face; that sent him flying so far he spiraled into the bowels of the underworld. As he fell, his cries echoed. "I'll be back! Just you wait! Hexxus!" Pain and Panic looked down the hole Hades fell, and then looked up at Hexxus, who was slowly changing back down to his smaller form. Hexxus made an announcement; "Alright, you work for me, now!" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Events